Its The Thought That Counts
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: little!Romano ends up trying to clean the house for Spain's birthday, only to fail miserably. Spain teaches Romano a lesson *hence the title cough cough* Random fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPAIN.


**Author's Note:**

GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD. LOL, HAPPY BELATED BIRFDAI SPAIN. THIS PAIRING IS THE CUTEST HNNNNNNNGH.

* * *

"Godamnit!" the small Italian pouted, watching yet another vase fall to the floor with a crash. He hopped down from the chair he was standing on, petite feet stomping. He frowned, cheeks growing puffy and turning a bright crimson.

Today was the Spaniard's birthday, and Romano was at least trying to clean the house like Spain had endlessly told him to. Romano frowned at the shattered vase. He stormed off, tiny feet barely making any sound whatsoever. He pouted and assumed someone else would get it; he was busy damnit.

And so, Romano went about, cleaning the large house, or at least attempting to. He ventured throughout the large home, knocking over vases, spilling a number of things in the kitchen, breaking a window, and also managing to stain the curtains with tomatoes.

After a few hours of this madness, he gave up, sitting in one of the open spaces that hadn't been _completely_ destroyed by the poor child's attempt to clean the house as a nice thing to do for the Spaniard. He sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes. "Damn it...." his eyes teared a little, and he winced at what a mess he had made. His frown deepened.

_Antonio was going to be horrified._

His eyes watered again at this, tears threatening to spill over. He curled himself into a little ball, hugging his knees tightly. He cried, shaking slightly and cursing.

"I-I can't do anything right damnit..." he furiously wiped at his eyes, curling tighter."This is exactly why everyone likes Feliciano better than me damnit..." he sniffles.

"Ah, mi tomate~ ¿Por qué estás llorando?" Antonio picked up the rather lithe Italian and held him, a worried look written on his face.

"Spanga!" Romano retorted, flailing to rub his eyes clean. "I-I'm not crying damnit!"

"Si~ yes you are~" Spain laughed, holding Romano higher, completely oblivious to the wreck around him. He hugs the Italian close. "You're so cute Lovi~ if only you would tell me why you were crying~" he half frowns and half lazily grins, holding Romano tightly.

The younger sniffled, frowning profusely and cheeks painted red as a ripe tomato, cheeks just as round. Spain eventually looked around the house, worriedly looking at Romano to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Ah, Lovi, did you hurt yourself ruining my house again?" the older chuckled nervously, pursing his lips tightly.

"I wasn't supposed to be ruining your house damnit!" the smaller choked out, pouting furiously. He flails and tries to hit Antonio, but his limbs are too short to reach him, and he frowns, eyes disappointed.

"Ah, then why is it Lovi~?" Spain tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"B-because I was trying to do something nice for once for your birthday damnit!" the small child squeaked, very frustrated, huffing because it didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Spain looked a little surprised at first, but his shocked look melted into a more forgiving one, eyes tender.

"My Lovino is so cute," he cradles him close, smiling warmly.

"B-but I messed everything up damnit!" he buries his face into his chest, frowning and tears spilling on his cheeks. "A-and that's why you like Feliciano better than me damnit..." he hiccups and clings to him. "I can't do anything right…"

"H-how could you say that Lovi~?" he worriedly tries to get Romano to look at him, blinking. "I like you for who you are~" he laughs, trying to comfort the small boy. "You're perfect the way you are,"

"Y-you aren't mad?" he looks up at him, hazel eyes puffy.

"How could I be mad at mi tomate~" he hugs him ever closer, grinning widely. "Even if you did mess up my house, you did it for a good cause, si? You did it for me, si?" he smiles wider, happily patting the Italian's hair. "And it is the thought that counts~" he kisses the top of his head, cradling him, seeing Romano's very evident blush. The younger hid his face in the Spaniard's chest, sniffling.

"I'm sorry damnit," he mumbles, still clinging.

"That's alright Lovi~ now only if you didn't curse so much, you'd be much cuter~"

"S-shut up damnit!" he weakly pounded on his chest, face bright red.

"Te amo Lovi~" the older kisses his forehead, smiling.

"Don't call me that damnit!" Romano huffs, crossing his arms. "...ti amo, idiota. Happy Birthday I guess damnit." he frowns and pouts, while Antonio laughed it off, wondering how someone could be so harsh but so cute at the same time. The Spaniard's laughter rang through the house, and maybe, if you looked close enough, you could see a smile on Romano's face as well.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Okay, that was the worst ending of all time, please killl me now. Oh yeah, translations:

¿Por qué estás llorando?= Why are you crying? (Spanish)

Te amo= I love you (Spanish)

Mi tomate= My tomato (Spanish)

Ti amo= I love you (Italian)

Spanga= Spain (Italian)

Idiota=Idiot (Italian)

LOL THOSE TRANSLATIONS WEREN'T VERY HARD TO FIGURE OUT ON YOUR OWN WERE THEY. Anyway, I really wanted to write something for Spain's birthday, because I simply adore this pairing, and I just had to. Sorry it's late; life's been crazy lately. If you've seen my dA and saw that lovely rant, then you should know all about it. SO. REVIEW PLZ, I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY LATELY, IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE MY WRITING FAILS SORRY.


End file.
